1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling an alternator for a motor vehicle, of the type in which the intensity of an excitation current for the alternator is controlled depending on the operating conditions of the engine and of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known from the prior art, especially from document FR 2,594,273, is a device for controlling an alternator which allows its excitation current to be modulated depending on the operating conditions of the engine and/or of the vehicle so as to overexcite it when decelerating and to de-excite it when accelerating. Such a device makes it possible to improve the overall efficiency of the engine/alternator assembly. However, this improvement is limited by the need to restrain the de-excitation phases so as not to discharge the battery excessively. This is because such a device, looking only at the instantaneous operating conditions of the engine, may not allow a de-excitation phase to be maintained below a certain level of charge of the battery and forces the alternator to be put back into service even if conditions more propitious to recharging the battery should arise subsequently.